una noche especial
by Jaxh
Summary: una promesa, y un amor.... quien ganara?


Este fic se me ocurrió escuchando una canción y decidi hacer este fic aver como sale pz, ojala les guste bye

_Este fic se me ocurrió escuchando una canción y decidi hacer este fic aver como sale pz, ojala les guste bye._

_**One shot**_

_Una Noche_

_**I want **__**it that way**_

Yeah

You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way

But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way

Am I your fire  
Your one desire  
Yes I know it's too late  
But I want it that way

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way

Now I can see that we're falling apart  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
No matter the distance  
I want you to know  
That deep down inside of me...

You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are  
You are, you are, you are

Don't wanna hear you say  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
(Don't wanna hear you say)  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
(Don't wanna hear you say it)  
I want it that way  
I want it that way

_No se si la entenderán pero es muy Buena… jajajaja_

_Acá el fic…_

_Pongan un par de canciones plisssss_

_/watch?vSiN8cB1kFrw_

_/watch?vzrMQdg8Rrbs_

_gracias…_

_Era una noche lluviosa y alguien recordaba a una chica, sus peleas, sus reconciliaciones, nunca se había sentido así por ninguna chica pero tal vez ese fuera el día del que se arrepentiría toda su vida…_

_Ese día, el día del adiós, el día que le dijo adiós a su vida y la despidió con un abrazo y la dejo irse con un barco muy lejos de el y de su vida…_

_Ash: may………te extraño………te…necesito………_

_Era muy tarde, ella estaba lejos y no lo escucharía, el se había dado cuenta de que era tarde y se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella así que cancelo su viaje por shinooh y _

_regreso a su casa derrotado y sin esperanzas mientras recordaba a la chica, sus aventuras y sus peleas la extrañaba completa y sabia que siempre lo haría…así que solo le quedaba recordar…_

_Recordaba la promesa que le hizo jurar a may…_

_/_

_May: oye ash, tu meta es ser maestro pokemon, no??_

_Ash: si, seré el mejor,… may prométeme que te convertirás en la mejor coordinadora y _

_viajaras por todos los continentes para lograrlo…_

_may: lo haré, por algo empecé mi viaje y lo terminare siendo la mejor_

_brook: chicos hora de cenar…._

_/_

_El chico se preguntaba porque le hizo hacer la promesa…_

_Ash: si no le hubiera hecho hacer la promesa, tal vez estaría viajando conmigo por shinooh _

_Ash: Recuerdo ahora que muchas veces me trato de hablar de sus sentimientos pero yo como era un inmaduro no reconocía lo que ella trataba de decirme, lo siento may…cometí un error y lo estoy pagando caro, lo siento…_

_En una parte del bosque una chica se dirigía al pueblo siguiente mientras hablaba sola…_

_May: te juro que iré por ti…me arrepiento de haberme ido pero te lo prometí y tuve que ir…_

_Ash: may…._

_May: ash…_

_Ash-May: te extraño…te…amo…_

_Esa noche dos personas se habían gritado al viento lo que sentían…_

_Una de ellas se dirigía a la siguiente ciudad y la otra se lamentaba en sus recuerdos…_

_Ash pensaba en ella y se acordaba de los momentos pasados con ella, de vez en cuando soltaba la grimas de desolación y de tristeza…_

_Ash: porque…!!_

_Gritaba Ash sin contenerse mas ya no podía mas la tristeza lo invadía se sentía desgarrado y sin fuerzas de ni siquiera respirar para el era un infierno del que no quería salir pero le hacia daño…_

_Esa noche era como todas las de más en ash ya que cada noche recordaba a may mientras que en la chica era cada hora la que le clavaban un daga mas en el corazón… _

_May: bueno ya estoy aquí…pronto te veré mi amor y no te dejare ir nunca mas…_

_Ash: may…si pudiera retrocedería el tiempo y te haría jurar estar conmigo por siempre…_

_May llegaba a la puerta de la casa de ash y se ponía mas nerviosa cada vez pero estaba decidida de que llegaría con ash…_

_Toc , toc , toc_

_May: señora Ketchum…_

_Delia: May…_

_May: vengo a ver a ash…_

_Delia: bueno vamos a ver si recibe visitas ya que casi nunca sale de su cuarto…pero creo que eso se acabara esta noche…_

_May: Ash…_

_Delia caminaba con una lagrima en la cara hacia el cuarto de su hijo y tocar la puerta pero como siempre el cuarto estaba cerrado y con llave… _

_Delia: ash…tienes visitas…_

_Ash: no quiero ver a nadie ahora…_

_Delia: pero es muy importante…_

_Ash: que venga otro dia…_

_Delia: pero…_

_Ash: no!!...dile que se valla…_

_Delia bajo y le dijo lo que había pasado pensando que ella se iría pero para bsu sorpresa le pido permiso para subir al cuarto de ash…_

_Delia: no hay problema…_

_May: gracias…_

_May subía las escaleras con decisión hasta llegar a la puerta de ash y la toco una vez…_

_Ya dije que no quiero…(mientras abría la puerta)_

_Ash se llevo la sorpresa de su vida al ver al ser que amaba y quería con toda su alma hay parada en frente suyo y con el semblante nervioso pero con gran decisión…_

_Ash: may…_

_May: ash…_

_Ash: ho…hola may…_

_May: ash…tengo que hablar contigo _

_Ash: que pasa may??_

_Ash la invito a sentarse en su cama y así hablaron largo tiempo hasta que una pregunta cambio todo el ambiente_

_Ash: y que te trae por aquí…_

_May: ash…es hora de decir la verdad…_

_Ash: que pasa may…_

_May se acerco a ash y le planto un largo beso que inconciente mente el respondió muy a gusto…_

_May: te amo ash…y ya no soporto estar si ti…_

_Ash: (asombrado) may…yo…_

_May: tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo así que me disculpo y…_

_Ash: NO es hora de decir la verdad también… _

_Se levanto a donde estaba may y le planto otro beso que ella correspondió asombrada…_

_Ash: también te amo y ya no puedo vivir sin ti…_

_Ambos se miraron y se acercaron nuevamente hasta hacer un beso tierno que los dejo felices no solo a ellos sino a una persona escondida también…_

_Delia: siempre lo supe, solo tenían que dar el primer paso…_

_Ash: se acerco y le dijo a su madre…_

_Ash: may se puede que dar un tiempo aquí?_

_Delia: claro un integrante mas a la familia no nos caera mal…_

_Ash quedo asombrado con lo que dijo su madre ya que no se esperaba la respuesta pero solo dijo ¨gracias¨ …_

_Esa noche, la noche en la que dos vidas se unieron y que solo necesitaron un simple primer paso estarán juntas por siempre ya que por el amor verdadero se sufre y llora… y ese episodio les dejo una enseñanza muy grande a ambos, que la vida no viene como en los cuentos de hadas y que en la vida hay felicidad como tristezas._

_En la vida se sufre y llora ya que el que quiere tener felicidad tiene que superar la prueba de la desolación y no hundirse en las tristezas de la vida misma…_

_Esta historia se me vino a la mente el día del cumpleaños de mi padre, ya que no lo veo 8 meses mi corazón estaba hecho trizas y esta historia es mi consuelo…aunque espero que les guste y no provocarle pena…_

_Gracias. juan.a_


End file.
